Sneaking out
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil disguise themselves as human so they can sneak out and explore the city.


One day at the apartment, Clifford is feeling bored.

Clifford said, "Gosh Daffodil, I'm bored."

Daffodil said, "Well why don't you play with your sock toy?"

Clifford said, "I play with that all the time. I wanna do something new for a change."

Daffodil said, "Well there is not much stuff to do here."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I know let go out to the city."

Daffodil said, "Clifford we can't go outside to the city by ourselves. Emily Elizabeth had to take us."

Clifford said, "But Emily Elizabeth is at school. I know, we'll disguise ourselves as human."

Daffodil said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Clifford said, "We have a closest full of dresses."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but we're not human size."

Clifford said, "No, but I can climb on your head so we can be just about a kid size."

Daffodil said, "Fine, let get to work."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the closest. Daffodil put on a pant and Clifford place a T shirt on him. Then Daffodil stand up and wore the shoe and picked up Clifford and place him on her head. Clifford then grabbed a hat and a fake mustache.

Clifford said, "Alright, we did it."

Daffodil said, "Okay, let go."

So they went outside in their disguise and walking around the city.

Daffodil said, "Man, it a little tricky trying to keep my balance."

Clifford said, "Just be careful Daffodil. We don't want anybody to notice that we're not human."

Daffodil said, "I'll try."

Clifford said, "I know Daffodil, since we're walking, we can do stuff."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "Do things that humans do that we dog and rabbit can't."

Daffodil said, "What you have in mind?"

Clifford said, "Well, we pets can't vote."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, okay."

So they both walk into the booth for the election.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, click for who to vote for."

Daffodil said, "I don't know Clifford. This seems hard."

Clifford said, "It not that hard. You can choose either Lucky or Ed Pig."

Daffodil said, "Uh, I'll pick Lucky."

So Clifford pushed the button to vote for Lucky.

Clifford said, "Great, let go."

So they both went back outside.

Daffodil said, "Well that was fun."

Clifford said, "Okay, let do something else."

Daffodil said, "Like what?"

Clifford said, "Well, I notice that Mr. Howard always drink beer."

Daffodil said, "Clifford you're too young to drink and our size isn't old enough for that either."

Clifford said, "Then you'll have to pick me up higher."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Daffodil head straight to the bar.

Clifford said, "Excuse me, I would like a beer please."

Bartender said, "Are you 21 or over?"

Clifford said, "Yep."

Bartender said, "Alright here you go."

Clifford said, "Thank."

So Clifford drank the beer.

Clifford said, "Want some Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "No thank Clifford. A female shouldn't drink that kind of stuff."

Clifford said, "Suit yourself."

Clifford soon drank the whole beer.

Clifford said, "Man this stuff is good."

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford, let leave before you start puking."

So the two left the bar.

Clifford said, "Okay Daffodil, where to next?"

Daffodil said, "Maybe we should head home."

Clifford said, "Aw come on Daffodil. There gotta be something we can do."

Daffodil said, "Like what?"

Clifford said, "Shoplifting."

Daffodil said, "Clifford we can't do that. Only criminal do that."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but we're animals so who cares."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So they head their way to the store.

Clifford said, "Okay Daffodil, what should we take?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know, I'm not the one who decided to shoplift."

Clifford said, "How about some doggie treat?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, no one is gonna see us."

So Clifford grabbed a bag of doggie treat and started heading out the front door. Soon, the guard came and said, "Excuse me, are you gonna pay for those?"

Clifford said, "Uh yes, I was just going to the register."

Guard said, "It seem like you're leaving the store without paying."

Clifford said, "Uh well, look over there."

the guard turned around and Clifford and Daffodil ran away for their escape. The guard started chasing them. Soon, Clifford and Daffodil ran behind the building and the guard continued going straight.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, we're safe."

Daffodil said, "Clifford this is crazy."

Clifford said, "Oh come on, we're doing good so far."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but we're gonna get in trouble if this goes on."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. Let just go to the park."

Daffodil said, "Well I guess we could take a break."

So they head to the park.

Clifford said, "Man, the park seem peaceful."

Daffodil said, "Yeah."

Clifford said, "Oh Daffodil look. It a no pets allowed sign."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear. I think we should get out of here."

Clifford said, "Oh come on Daffodil. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Daffodil said, "I have my doubt little brother."

As they were continuing on walking, Clifford had to take an inchworm break."

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, I need to go."

Daffodil said, "Go, where?"

Clifford said, "No, I really gotta go, bad."

Daffodil said, "Oh no, well we can have you out of the outfit."

Clifford said, "But I can't hold on much longer."

Daffodil said, "I told you not to drink that beer."

Clifford couldn't hold it so he accidently spoiled himself and pee all over Daffodil. She quickly jumped out of the outfit as Clifford fell.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, that was gross."

Clifford said, "Sorry Daffodil, but I couldn't hold it."

Guard said, "Hey, no pets allowed."

Clifford said, "Oh no."

Daffodil said, "Run."

So the two ran as face as they can and escaping the guard. Soon, they were back at their apartment.

Clifford said, "Man, that was close."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, we almost got busted."

Clifford said, "Yes. Let us never speak of this again."

Daffodil said, "Agreed."

So they forget their troubles and went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
